Bunta in love
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: About a month Marui Bunta is often distracted and thoughtful. What happens when you put Yukimura and others to investigate to see what happens?What would happen if they discovered an ex-boyfriend whose Bunta has never spoken? Sweet Pair and some moments of Alpha Pair,Kinky Pair, and some other. Read and Review. Rated K for now
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

Hi, i'm here with a new story, this time is Sweet Pair's moment. I love so much them ,they are cute together. i hope you like it. Read and if you want review, you make me happy. I decided that every time that I will publish a new chapter of a fic, i also write the next I'm going to from Friday, for the same fandom Prince of Tennis fic will be posted as follows:** Jealousy, Tickle, The Love's Difficult**. Thanks for your attention.

* * *

It was a normal school day to Rikkaidai, had finally reached the lunch break. A boy with red hair staring out the window thoughtfully.

In the last month he felt there was something that distracted him, lost in his thoughts, he did not notice at all the gentle voice of his captain, who invited him to join him, along with other members to the tennis club,for lunch.

Yukimura took him a hand on his shoulder, only then Marui is aware of his presence.

"I'm sorry Captain, I did not realize you were here." He apologized, embarrassed.

"No worry, everything is ok? Yukimura asked with concern.

"Yes, everything is ok." He replied with a smile

Yukimura became thoughtful, although Marui seemed distracted his style of play was not worsened, however, was more than a month that Marui was holding his head in the clouds.

Everyone had noticed, but when they asked him to explain, Marui replied that they were wrong and that he was fine.

"Okay, let's go then?" Yukimura said not at all convinced Marui rose greeting all the other teammates then approaching Jackal. Together they went into the dining room.

"His behavior is suspect." Niou said

"What can happen to him?" asked Akaya seriously worried.

"Surely something has happened, but if he does not talk to any of us will be hard to see what happens." Yagyuu said

We are friends right?Why he don't trust us. Akaya said looking at him.

It may be that there are problems at home? Yukimura said seriously.

"I went to his house three days ago, but it seems to me that they do not have any problems."Akaya said  
Don't worry Akaya, let's see if with my data, I can see what said,stroking his hair.

Once at the table, they took their meal, then sat in a secluded table. No one objected because the school was known that there was always a table reserved for the tennis club.

"Hey fatty, you decided to put on a diet." Niou said watching the half-empty tray Marui.

"I'm not fat, I'm not hungry." He said.

"It's two weeks that you do not eat properly. Afternoon workouts will be tough. Next week we have a match against Seigaku." Sanada scolded him.

"I will win my match." Marui said seriously starting to eat.

"This is obvious, however, Bunta we are friends, and we're all worried about you. It 'a month that you are always sad and thoughtful, and it is useless to continue to deny. I'm sorry you after all these years still do not trust us completely. Know that if you want to talk with one of us, you can do that easily, no one will judge you, whatever the problem. "Yukimura said seriously.

Bunta smiled sadly: "Thanks Yukimura, I'm sorry, is not my intention to worry you. It's a matter of time, it will pass, I'm just confused. That's all.

Ok, I will not insist, but remember that if you need to talk,we are here. "Yukimura said softly. "Excuse me, I need to be alone now, see you this afternoon." he said getting up, leaving the tray with the food almost completely untouched.

"I was thinking ..." Akaya said

"Oh our baby could think?"Niou said teasing.

"Haru, you end up talking Akaya."Hiroshi said, scolding him

"Thanks Yagyuu senpai, I was thinking, could it be that Marui senpai is in love?"He said doubtfully. "Mh in fact has the same face as you do when you think Yanagi." Niou said teasing. Akaya blushed violently

"Niou, stop teasing him. Akaya's idea could not be wrong." Yagyuu intervened

"I'm really curious to find out who this person is." Seiichi said

"It could be in the Rikkai, his ex-boyfriend was in the Rikkai although we never saw him." Akaya said

"But we clearly saw that the marks left on the neck. Puri" Niou said

" Looking back at that time also did not want to say definitely who was his boyfriend. I'm sorry that he did not trust us. "Yukimura said

"Maybe, he is just shy to these things" Sanada said reassure him.

"On the other hand, maybe his ex-boyfriend is one of us. The probability is to 75.78%. And I'm out of the game, at that time and I Sadaharu, hung out together. He said.

"If it were one of us, we would know, Renji. Yukimura said.

"I think that people in question will tell us when they are ready, useless puzzling over the question. Sanada intervened.

"Oh God, will not be you Genichirou."Seiichi said jealous.

Seiichi, we close the question, please. Sanada said I do not think it's him. The percentages are equal to '1.29%. It could also be someone who is no longer in our school. "Yanagi said, trying to calm Seiichi in vain.

"Sorry, I have to talk in private and Sanada, see you in training." Seiichi said, getting up and dragging a Sanada visibly upset.

The two left the table heading for the tennis court. Yukimura was angry as well as terribly jealous.

"So, I require comprehensive and convincing explanation." Seiichi snapped angrily.

"Seiichi, please calm down, I'm not Bunta's ex. Believe in me." He said seriously.

"Do not try to fool me once in the past you have told me that Bunta was cute." Seiichi snapped jealous.

"For me there has never been anyone but you. Look in my eyes, just like 'you can tell if I'm telling the truth. Sanada said, taking Seiichi's face in his hands.

Seiichi looked intently into his eyes reading sincerity. Sanada afterwards kissed him passionately, hoping to clear all his doubts. Seiichi initially tried to reject him, then gave in responding to the kiss with equal passion.

You are a Jealous guy. Sanada said repeatedly poking his sides.

Seiichi laughed, trying to wriggle away: "Stop it, you know I cannot stand the tickling.

"This is a small punishment, because you do not trust me." He replied, continuing to tease him. "Ok, fine, sorry, please stop". Seiichi said between laughs.

"Do you believe me now?"Sanada said,his fingers approaching dangerously near Seiichi's armpits.

"Oh my god. No,not there. Okay, I think, stop, or you have to run 200 laps around the field."Seiichi said.

"Ok, my deathly ticklish captain."Sanada said teasing him.

"So if you're not you, who can be?"Seiichi asked curious.

"I have no idea."Sanada said.

"Liar."Seiichi said, poking him on the sides, causing him to cry out.

"Ok, I'll tell you my suspicions, but did not tickle me. "Sanada said.

"My, my,ok ticklish vice captain." He said, teasing.

"We talk about it tonight when we are at home."Sanada nodded and together they headed for their classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

_Hello everyone, here's the new chapter. I thank all those who have put the story in their favorites, alerts. I have opened a poll for the next stories will be published. I have insert the plots in my profile. There is the link_

_ u/3349569/Darkness_Nemesis._

_I want to thank, **YukioMizuno and Geovinson**, for commenting on the last chapter. Thanks, I was very pleased. _

_**Updates on chapters of fanfiction in progress**_

_**Wednesday: The First Time (One shot, Kinky Pair and some hints of other couple)**_

_**Friday: Jealousy, Marriage Proposal **__**(One shot, Kinky Pair and some hints of other couple)**_

_****__**Saturday: Probably The Love's Difficult**_

_****__**Sunday: Bunta in love**_

* * *

Bunta was lying on his bed, was so, the boy could not sleep for a month now his thoughts were turned to an event that happened just a month before.

"Damn, why cannot take this out of my mind." He sighed, frustrated.

That famous night he and Jirou had come together, as usual, since he had become close friends during the U17 field.

However, something was wrong that Saturday night, after eating sweets, they had gone to a pub to drink. The problem was that they both had exaggerated alcohol.

It was a matter of moments, just walked into his room and their lips were joined in a series of passionate kisses, which transformed it into something more serious.

They made sex with passion. Bunta still had vivid images of that night. The unexpected passion of Jirou, the way he touched him, the sensation of heat on his skin.

The sighs of pleasure, and last but not least, the feeling of fulfillment and completeness that he had.

Not even with his ex-boyfriend he felt those feelings.

The catastrophe had happened, the next morning, when awakened, he saw Jirou's naked body in his bed. Immediately, he remembered everything that had happened.

He woke up Jirou and, after heavily insulted him, chased him asking him not to be seen again.

Jirou had accepted it, but before leaving he had said some things that had left him unsettled and kept coming back to his mind.

"You know my feelings for you, you always knew that I was in love with you. Anyway, you did everything yourself, you kissed me, try to think through this thing. I do not come here again, and i will try to forget you. This will be difficult and painful, but I'll make it.

From that moment Bunta no longer had any news of him. However, one day he was with Akaya, a popular festival and the crowd had seen the blond sitting at a table with Atobe and Fuji.

He had tried to get as close as possible to see and hear what they did and said.

He persuaded Akaya to enter the bar,to implement his plan.

A terrible anger seized him when he saw Atobe caress his face, and Fuji get closer to Jirou.

He would have liked to go near them, break their hands to Atobe, Fuji and arms.

Fortunately, shortly after the three were gone, but the anger he felt was left untouched for days.

Bunta hugged himself. He could still feel the skin on fire when he thought of him. He sighed, now he had lost his chance and could not go back.

Meanwhile in Kansai, Atobe was in his house with his team. After the daily training Atobe had invited them to spend an evening together.

Atobe looked worried his friend Jirou, although everyone was smiling, his eyes were shut down.

He could still remember, when a month before Jirou had gone to his house, destroyed and in tears.

After offering him a cup of tea to try to calm him, Atobe had telephoned to Jirou's parents to warn them that the boy was at his house and that it was his guest, while Hiyoshi, his boyfriend, was left with Jirou.

When he returned to the living room Jirou embraced him, Hiyoshi after smile to his boyfriend, left the room leaving them alone.

Shortly after Jirou began to blow off steam by telling all that had happened the night before. Atobe was speechless, which is very rare for a person like him.

He would have wanted to go to Marui and tell him everything to have hurt his , Jirou prevented had to calm down Shishido and Gakuto, who just learned what had happened,they wanted revenge.

However, Jirou was still in love with the Rikkaidai volley specialist, and shortly after his speech confirmed the hypothesis of Atobe. "Keigo-kun, I have one request of you." Jirou said seriously "Ahn, Jirou told me." Atobe said

"I want a pratice match with Rikkaidai. I want to play against Marui" he Atobe could answer, Shishido slammed a hand on the table: "I cannot believe you're still in love with him after everything he has done to you. That's lame"

"Ryou, calm down." Choutarou his boyfriend intervened.

"Jirou, ore-sama is in agreement with Ryou. So, my answer is no." Atobe replied seriously.

"I ... I want to see him." He replied in a whisper.

"You can find someone better, there are many nice guys, even in our school." Gakuto said.

"Please Atobe." Jirou insisted determined.

"Jirou, but do not think that see him, could make you suffer?" Oshitari asked concerned.

"I know, but I want to see him the same." Jirou said.

"We'll talk tomorrow morning." Atobe said, interrupting the discussion.

Jirou's cell phone rang, and he left the room.

"What are you going to do?" Oshitari asked to Atobe.

"Surely I am going to have a chat with Marui." Atobe said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

_Hello everyone, here's the new chapter. I thank all those who have put the story in their favorites, alerts. __  
_

._I have opened a poll for the next stories will be published starting 4 July. I have insert the plots and the poll in my poll closes June 30. Some __people voted, I report the results achieved so far:_

**1 My big brother: 1**

**2 Sweet Pair Moments :2**

**3 Kinky Pair Moments :2**  
**4 Summer Holidays :5**  
**5 Love is not just for one person: 1**  
**6 The Perfect Boyfriend: 3**  
**7 OTP Moments :2**  
**8 Quarrels:1**  
**9 Alpha Pair moments: 1**

_I want to thank, **YukioMizuno**, for review on the last chapter. Thanks, I was very pleased. _

_**Updates on chapters of fanfiction in progress**_

_**Next week I'm a bit busy. I doubt it will succeed to the post one shot that I planned for today: Racism. Meanwhile, I post what I have in mind to do, then we'll see. Now the next fanfiction update.**_

_**Tuesday: Jealousy**_

_**Wednsday: Tickling**_

_**Thursday: Bunta in love**_

_**Saturday: Racism**_

_**Sunday: Graduation(OP6, One Shot)**_

* * *

Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi, looked with sincere concern Marui. The boy was playing a match against Yagyuu. However, Bunta was not completely focused. He had missed two services and failed to return the balls.

"Marui-kun, you're not focused." Yagyuu said, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very well today. I slept badly. Now I concentrate" Bunta said.

Yagyuu is put in place to serve the ball, but the two were stopped by Yukimura.

"That's enough for today, tomorrow will take your match. Bunta, try to stay focused. Yagyuu good job."

"I did not sleep well tonight, tomorrow I will be focused." Bunta replied with a fake smile.

Akaya looked at him with concern: "Are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine. I just slept badly. I apologize to everyone." Bunta said.

The regular froze, Bunta difficult apologize. He was a very proud person.

Niou approached him in a threatening manner, taking his top of the uniform between the hands.

"Want to tell us what is happening to you? We're all worried." Niou snapped angrily.

"Haru, do not touch him. He will speak to us when he wants." Jackal said seriously.

Masaharu let go him, and walked away from the tennis court.

No one had the courage to say anything. They all went quietly from the field, leaving Marui alone.

Marui is headed for the exit of the camp to get his equipment tennis, when a voice stopped him.

"How pitful."

Marui turned seeing behind him Atobe, Shishido and Gakuto.

"We came to talk with you, bastard." Gakuto said angrily.

"And what do you want from me." Bunta replied annoyed.

"Do not try to make the Saint, I have a mad desire to get you punched." Shishido said.

"Since you say you know nothing. I refresh your memory. Tells nothing to you the name Akutagawa Jirou." Gakuto said.

Marui blinked in surprise: "Oh, now I understand, came the team of Avengers." He said ironically.

Gakuto no longer restrains him throwing a punch, which was shunned by Marui.

He tried to give him a second but was blocked by Atobe "Gakuto, stay calm.

We are just here to make clear the things." Atobe intervened seriously.

"I do not know what you're talking about, now if you'll excuse me." Marui said.

"I never imagined that you were so cowardly. Poor Jirou, I wonder how did he fall in love with someone like you" Shishido said.

"Why you do not go to comfort him. Since you care so much." Marui said annoyed.

"Do not you dare to go near him. Conversely, shalt you see with us." Gakuto said.

"I do not see your friend for more than a month. We still not get close. I do not take away your toy." Bunta said

"The only one who sees him as a toy is you. Bastard." Shishido said.

"Enough. Ore-sama need to talk alone with him. Go now." Atobe said, the two, after looking bad, Bunta, went on.

"What do you want Atobe?" Bunta asked nervously.

"What do you feel about Jirou?" he asked directly.

"Nothing what has happened a month ago was a mistake. Anyway, I'm sure that he has been comforted." Bunta said.

"A mistake? I get it, then I can confidently present to someone else to him. So you do not care."Atobe said, provoking him.

"What a hypocrite, does not mean to tell me that you have not taken advantage of the situation. You are so precious to him." Bunta said acid.

"What do you suggest, Ore-sama has not taken advantage of him, unlike you." Atobe said.

"I know that you are his ex-boyfriend, Jirou has said to me. So do not be hypocrite." He snapped.

"I can do what I want. If you do not care why you're angry." Atobe asked grinning.

"I'm not angry. I'm just making a statement. And still you do not need to submit to him, there is already Fuji. I have seen you two weeks ago in a bar, and the two of you have taken advantage of putting your dirty hands on him. How nice. "Bunta replied ironically.

"Someone is really jealous." Atobe said, with awareness.

"No, I'm not jealous. I'm just pointing out things." Bunta said.

"What i do tell you, I told you. Reflect on your feelings for him and only if they are true, you can get close to him." Atobe said.

At that time, the regular Rikkaidai arrived to search Bunta.

They saw him with Atobe, noting the expressions of both tents. Yukimura decided to intervene.

"What happens here." He said seriously.

"Nothing, I was just wondering where were you and Sanada." Atobe said.

"It's the truth Bunta?." Seiichi asked not at all convinced.

"Yes, Yukimura. Is the truth." Bunta said.

"I understand what do you want, Keigo." Yukimura asked suspiciously.

"Ore-sama I thought of doing a practice match with you. And I came to propose it." Atobe said.

"This week, no, we have a match with Seigaku. I'll call you tomorrow to give you confirmation." Seiichi said.

"Okay, I take the trouble. We'll talk tomorrow." Atobe said good-bye and left the Rikkaidai, Marui also simultaneously going toward the showers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

_Hello everyone, here's the new chapter. I thank all those who have put the story in their favorites, alerts.__ Are missing 2 days at the end of the poll that I opened it,_** please vote. The poll will close at midnight Saturday, and when i will publish the one shot on Sunday.I will deliver the results.**

_I want to thank, _**YukioMizuno,silvertwilightgemini and Guest _for__ review the last chapter. Thanks, I was very pleased. Read and review_**

_**Updates on chapters of fanfiction in **__**progress**_

_** Now the next fanfiction update.**_

_**Saturday: no fanfiction i'm really busy**_

_**Sunday: Graduation(OP6, One Shot)**_

* * *

After training Yukimura proposed a sleepover at his house. However, almost no one accepted, and Niou Yagyuu had the birthday party of Yagyuu's nephew.

Jackal had a date with his girlfriend, while Marui had invented a blatant excuse. Only Renji, Akaya, and Sanada had accepted, and now the four were at Yukimura's home.

While waiting for the orders of food, the speech "Marui" came out.

"Akaya, you know something, right?" Yukimura said softly.

"No, really, I don't know anything. I have no idea what might have happened with Atobe-san." Akayasaid sincerely.

"Seiichi, Akaya is honest to 100%. I can tell when he lies." Renji said, ruffling his hair.

"Renji, what are the chances that Atobe has Bunta's ex-boyfriend?" Seiichi asked.

"Knowing Atobe, the chances are equal to 0%. However, after what happened today, the chances increase by 50%. Even so, Atobe does not seem the type of guy who may appeal to Bunta, then the percentage drops to 17.19% . "Yanagi said

"I think his ex is not a boy Hyotei. Maybe Atobe is connected to the problem of Bunta." Sanada said.

"You know something, Genichirou." Yukimura said.

"I do not know anything, if I knew why I should not tell you." Sanada said seriously.

"Oh a message by Syuuske. He wrote,if we want to achieve Shiraishi and him, to Love, the gay clubs in the city center after are a lot of people there. Even couple's of Hyotei Shintenouji and Seigaku" Yukimura said

"It is true, Sadaharu has just written to me. Fine with me, and I guess, for you too Akaya." Yanagisaid.

"Yes, I have just written Wakashi and Hikaru, has been a while since I saw them." Akaya said enthusiastically.

"Genichirou?" Yukimura said

"Okay." Sanada said with a smile.

"Ok, then I say to him that we go." Yukimura said content.

When they having finished dinner the four of them were standing inside the room, looking for their friends.

"Seiichi, we're here." Fuji said, pointing to their table. The four were surprised, really was a table full of people.

There were the famous former Golden Pair, Sadaharu and his boyfriend, Kaidoh, Kenya with Hikaru, Shishido and Choutaro, Chitose and Tachibana. At the bottom of the table were Gakuto and Oshitari, Kamio and Shinji, and finally Kintarou Echizen and Atobe and Hiyoshi, and Tezuka with his boyfriend.

Seiichi and Genichirou, sat near Fuji and Shiraishi. Instead, Renji approached Sadaharu, while Akaya reached Hikaru and Hiyoshi.

"Renji, I go out with them." Said Akaya

"You're going to smoke?" Renji said seriously.

"How did he figure it out, Akaya. Your boyfriend is troublesome." Hiyoshi said.

"I'm not stupid, two days ago to Akaya dropped a packet of cigarettes by the pack, so there are a 100% chance that you are going to smoke." Renji said.

"Renji each time you smoke a cigarette, too, and then I think they want to talk quietly without all this confusion." Seiichi intervened.

"We're going out." Akaya said ,then leave with Hikaru and Hiyoshi.

Shortly after other couples went into the middle of the floor, to dance.

At the table stayed only Fuji, Atobe, Sanada, Shiraishi, Tezuka and Yukimura.

"Keigo, you explain to me. What has happened today with Bunta?" Seiichi asked directly.

"As if you did not know anything." Keigo said.

"If I'm asking you, it means that I do not know." Seiichi said.

"Obviously, it is certainly not something that he can boast." Keigo said.

"Jirou is still in love with him, but I will not let that bastard still hurt him." Keigo said furiously.

"Watch your tone, you know nothing about him, do not dare to offend him." Sanada intervened, leaving everyone open-mouthed.

"Genichirou." Yukimura and Yanagi said, shocked.

"Genichirou, you do not know what he did. I think if I knew you would change your mind. I only know what I spent Jirou this month, and you can confirm Syuuske.

However, I would like to talk privately with you and Seiichi, there goes to go outside? "Atobe said, the two nodded and apologized to the others came out

Leaving out the three looked a quiet place to talk. Atobe the two told what happened between Jirou and and Yukimura stayed speechless, listening to the story.

"And that's it. I admit that until this morning, I thought that Bunta, had just used Jirou. However, now a few words that he said made me waver. Even so, I need some confirmation." Atobe said.

I think he's just confused. You do not have sex with a person that does not attract you. And then, if Bunta, was not interested in Jirou why he said certain phrases.

I no longer recognize him. He is always sad, eats very little. "Yukimura said worried.

"I am afraid that there are other problems. He is not drunken." Sanada said.

"We solve a problem at a time, now we solve the issue with Jirou-kun, does anyone have any idea." Seiichi said.

"I've got one, but I need your cooperation." Atobe said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**

_Hello everyone, here's the new chapter I should have posting yesterday but I had some problems. I thank all those who have put the story in their favorites, alerts.I want thanks also all the people tha put me in their favourite Author and in their Alerts Author, i'm so happy.__I want to thank, _**Yuki Mizuno and silvertwilightgemini _for__ review the last chapter. Thanks, I was very pleased. Read and review_**

_**Later,i will post the second part of the one shot The first time, and the fanficition scheduled for today: Tickling and the second chapter of Graduation.**_

_****__**Updates on chapters of fanfiction in **__**progress**_

_**Thursday: Jealousy, Kinky Pair Moment.**_

_**Friday: The love's difficult(second chapter because i lost the file with chapter 2,3,4, 5), The perfect boyfriend**_

_**Saturday: Memories (One shot in three chapter, Pairing Fujicest), Bunta in love  
**_

_**Sunday: Summer Holiday, the third chapter of Graduation (OTP6)**_

_**This time I'm done, please read and review, and don't forget to vote in new poll.**_

* * *

A week later,when Bunta arrived in the tennis court, he found waiting for him a surprise. In addition to Seigaku, there was also Hyotei.

He sought some of his team mates to ask questions what was happening.

Not far from him, he saw Yanagi speaking with his childhood friend Sadaharu.

"Renji, what's going on, why there is also Hyotei? We did not have the match with Seigaku?" he asked

"Yes,but Seiichi decided that would be interesting to make a match with a mixed team. So he also invited Hyotei." Renji said

Bunta tried to keep calm. He felt observed and turning, saw the sad look of Jirou fixed on him. They looked at each for a while ignoring all others, until Shishido and Gakuto not approached the blonde hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

Bunta turned angry, apparently he was right, Shishido and Gakuto had interest of Jirou.

In that moment arrived Yukimura, Tezuka and Atobe who ordered everyone to regroup.

"We will make a match in where you will play doubles. There will not be opponents will be mixed teams. And Hiroshi Masaharu against Syuusuke and Jirou. Bunta and Jackal against Gakuto and Kaoru. Renji and Akaya against Wakashi and Takeshi. I and Genichirou against Keigo and Kunimitsu. " Seiichi said.

"Are you sure you do not want to play Shuichirou and Takashi?" Tezuka asked, turning to his two friends.

"Do not worry, I must have the phone nearby in case of emergencies in the hospital." Oishi said.

"I came just to look." The other replied.

"Well, then we start. Haru and Hiroshi against Syuuske and Jirou." Seiichi said.

"Bunta-kun, are you okay?" Oishi asked with concern. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?" he asked.

"Your face is pale, and you have dark circles under the eyes." Oishi said.

"I did not sleep very well tonight, but everything is ok." Bunta replied with a fake smile.

All Rikkaidai's regular looked with concern Bunta. It was almost two months now that the boy used this phrase to justify dark eye circles, constant headaches and face pale.

Jirou looked at him worried, Fuji put a hand on his shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"He just slept badly. It's nothing serious, do not worry." Fuji said.

"I would go to him, but Keigo has forbidden it to me, he says that Bunta will make to only suffer me." Jirou said

"Keigo did not do this of malice, but simply for protecting you." Fuji said.

"I know, but even if Bunta has made me suffer. I would at least be his friend." Jirou said sadly.

"The things will work out. You'll see." Fuji said smiling genuinely.

"Thanks, you are a friend." Jirou said smiling.

Bunta watched from afar the friendly exchange between two boys. How Fuji is allowed to touch Jirou.

Bunta glared at them and tightened. Atobe smirked amused. Jirou was so spontaneous in everything he did, he did not need to devise plans.

Seiichi looked Bunta slightly amused: "You start the match." He said.

The match was very intense and fought, with Niou's illusions and Jioru's exclamations of joy to every move of Fuji or the other two. There was a moment of tension when Niou pretending to be Bunta, but Fuji and Jirou won the match.

"What unexpected. Eventually, Syuusuke and Jirou have proven to a nice combination, I would say almost 71.29% to my predictions.

"Despite the appearance of your beauty sleep, you're not bad Jirou." Niou said.

"Haru, do not tease him." Yagyuu said, then they all laughed.

"Kunimitsu, now that I think about it, where Ryoma?" Seiichi asked.

"Ryoma left yesterday with Kintaro,they have been called to France to championships under sixteen. Both will come back in two weeks." Tezuka said.

"But their two are lovers?" Bunta asked.

"Probably, when I asked they blushed, but did not give me an answer." Momoshiro said.

"How adorable. They are really cute together." Seiichi said.

"Begin the second match, Bunta and Jackal against Gakuto and Kaoru." Sanada said.

"I'll crush you, bastard." Gakuto said, turning to Bunta.

"Gakuto, is a friendly match. Keep out your personal matters." Atobe yelled.

The match began soon after, but after a few minutes, Bunta and Jackal are leading, but something unexpected happened. Bunta fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**

_**Hello everyone, here's the new chapter. I will thank the two Guest, Yuki Mizuno and silvertwilightgemini for review the last chapter. I will thank also the people that put my story in favourite or follows**.** I decided to drop three of my stories: Jealousy, The Love's Difficult and Tickling because they were not widely read and followed. By next week i will begin to post two other fanfiction that were voted in the last poll: Alpha Pair Moment and Sweet Pair Moment.**  
_

_**Tomorrow Updates**_

_**Sunday: Kinky Pair Moment, The Perfect Boyfriend.**_

_**Updates for the next week**_

_**Monday: Memories,**__**Sweet Pair Moment**_

_**Tuesday:**__**Alpha Pair Moment**_ , Thrill( Fuji/Ryo)

_** Wednesday: The Perfect Boyfriend, Bunta in love**_

_**Thursday: Racism(one shot no pairing, Main charachter: Jackal), Summer Holiday**_

_**Friday: Kinky Pair Moment, Sweet Pair Moment**_

_**Saturday: I still haven't decided**_

_**Sunday: Bunta in love, Alpha Pair Moment**_

_**Read and review and don't forget to vote in the poll.**_

* * *

Oishi went to Bunta. Everyone thought it was a great luck that Oishi had been there, since the doctor of the school was on holiday. After have brought him to the infirmary, Oishi asked everybody to leave the room so that it could visit Bunta.

Shortly after, two twins of 14 years went to the infirmary. The two of them had red hair and brown eyes. Yukimura knew them immediately. They were Bunta's younger brothers.

The two teenagers had the uniform of the Rikkaidai. They also played tennis, as Bunta. "What you are doing here, Yuki and Hikari?" Yukimura asked concerned.

"We have just finished to train ourselves, and we have come to see your match. We are very concerned about our brother." Yuki said.

"Stupid brother." Hikari said, but they saw clearly that he was really worried.

"Hikari did not say so. Yukimura-san, can we speak with you in private." Yuki asked.

"We know that here there is a guy called Ootori-san. We would also like to speak with him." Hikari said looking around.

"I am Ootori, let's go outside i already know what you want to ask." Ootori said seriously. The two boys also saw Jirou that looked at him worried.

"Jirou-san, why you had abandoned Bunta? "Yuki asked.

"Yuki, not in front of everyone." Hikari said.

"Jirou-san would you came out, together with Yukimura-san and Ootori-san." Yuki said. Jirou nodded "Genichirou, let me know when Oishi leaves the room. Let's go." Yukimura said coming out together with the other by the infirmary.

Yuki began to speak. "Jirou-san why you abandoned Bunta? You love him, right?" Yuki said.

"I don't abandon him. He was the one to tell me who no longer wants to see me." Jirou answered.

"Stupid brother, once he was happy with someone he took him away to protect us." Hikari said.

"What does it mean to protect us." Yukimura asked.

"There are only three months that things between our parents are not good. Our brother has tried to deny what was happening. However, we are not stupid and a day when we were alone at home, we found some documents for the divorce." Yuki said.

"The lawyer is called Ootori Choko, and we knew that in the team of Jirou-san there was one person who was called Ootori." Hikari said.

"He was happy when he was with you, Jirou-san. Our parents hate us and think only of their lovers. The only one who is interested in us is our brother. We know that three days ago he went from father to Ootori-san together with our parents. It is also for this reason that we have come to see the game. We wanted to speak with you Ootori-san." Yuki said.

"We are tired of hear lies. We have the right to know the truth." Hikari said seriously.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything, I promised to Bunta-san." Ootori said.

"Why no, Bunta wants to protect us, but we are suffer even more." Yuki scream.

Yukimura approached the two boys hugging them with force:" Try to understand Bunta, he is doing for you, and i am sure that he is also suffering a lot." He said.

"I can't take more to see Bunta sad. He doesn't eat and does not sleep properly for months. When he went out with Jirou-san he was happy and smiled more." Yuki said.

We asked you this favor, Bunta was happy when he was together with you, even if you were not engaged. I pray you, do not leave him." Hikari said.

"We want to see him happy. In the beginning, we were jealous because we were afraid of losing him. However, now we are sure that you can make him happy." Yuki said

Jirou smiled; from pocket, he took two packets of sweets to strawberry: "Eat these. I promise you that I will do everything to make Bunta happy." He said.

At that moment, Oishi went out: "Bunta woke up."

"We can go before you." Hikari and Yuki said.

"Of course, you are his precious brothers." Jirou said, Yukimura smiled gently.

Hikari and Yuki after saluted them went inside. "I'm sorry, but i could not tell them the truth." Ootori said sadly. "To be boys of 14 years they are very smart." Yukimura said worried.

"It's true,and Bunta loves them, and he would do anything for them." Jirou said fondly.

"You're very much in love with Bunta." Yukimura said smiling.

"Yes, but he does not return my feelings."Jirou said sadly.

"We'll see, when his brothers are gone, I want to have a talk with him. In any case, Ootori-kun, what you have hidden to his brothers." Yukimura asked.

"Jirou-kun, i don't know what happened between you and Bunta-kun. However, I can tell you that he whispered your name while he was waking up. I return inside, I'm going to scold him a little" Oishi said smiling.

Jirou blushed:"Don't scold him so much." He said.

"Oh Jirou-kun don't worry, Oishi-kun's scold will be nothing in comparison to mine and those of Genichirou, but don't worry. He will remain alive." Yukimura said smiling devilish.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**

_**Hello everyone, here's the new chapter. I will thank Yuki Mizuno, silvertwilightgemini and Eve for review the last chapter. I'm sorry if the chapter is really short but honestly in these days i'm not in mode. Many bad things was happened. See you on the next chapter**_

* * *

Hikari and Yuki entered the room. Bunta looked at them surprised

"What do you do here?" he asked.

"We had come to see your match, stupid brother." Hikari said

"Why do you have those serious happened?" Bunta asked.

"We are tired of lies." Yuki said.

"What lies, i don't know what are you meaning." Bunta said.

"Yuki, we talk at home." Hikari said seriously.

"Boys, you can exit a moment. Oishi-kun and i need to speak with Bunta. This evening you joined us for dinner. That's our trait." Yukimura said friendly.

"Seiichi is not necessary, now I go home, and I'll cook for them." Bunta said trying to get out of bed, but he was forced and soak again for a strong dizzy.

Hikari and Yuki came worried near his brother. "Bunta, you're fine?." They asked worried.

"I am very well its only a bit of headache, don't worry." Bunta said.

"Don't worry, now he eats something, and will be better. "Oishi said , reassure them.

"Wait me out, Jackal and Jirou are awaiting you. "Yukimura said friendly.

Yuki came to Bunta embracing him strong, then whisper to him: "Jirou-san is very concerned about you, he is behind the door, but he does not know if he can enter.

I and Hikari , we'd be happy if he became your boyfriend, he made you smile." Bunta blushed, then he watch surprised the two teenage boys.

"Let's go, Yuki. " Hikari said, coming out of the room with his brother.

"Bunta-kun, you should pay more attention to your health. How many days don't eat and sleep properly'" Oishi asked.

"Two months." Bunta said lowering his gaze

"You're a nutter. Your brothers are worried for you" Yukimura yelled.

"I know, but i have to protect from all that is happening" Bunta said.

"Your brothers are not stupid. They understood everything. "Yukimura said.

"I know, but up to that i could cover everything, at least they were carefree. "Bunta said.

"I'd like to know why you have not spoken with anyone, not even with Jackal. And yet I thought we were friends." Yukimura said sad.

I don't want to the piety of anybody. Bunta said.

"You're doing suffer so many people, and especially you're suffering. I said this thing as a captain and as a friend, i can't tolerated your heart,and trust, which want to stay near you. You are denying your feelings to Jirou-kun. For what you do want to continue to hurt yourself" Yukimura said.

Bunta beginning to cry silently.

Yukimura sighed and embrace him. "I'm better now, excuse me." Bunta said.

Yukimura smiled warmly. "Now I go, i will enter Jackal and are very concerned about you." Yukimura said.

"No, call Jirou." Bunta said, Yukimura looked at him astonished, then smiled.

"Ok, let's leave Oishi-kun." He said, then leaving the room with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Jirou was out of the room, and waited with anxiety Yukimura and Oishi.

When he saw them out the door,he came worried "How it is Bunta'" he said.

"Better,he wants to speak with you." Yukimura said smiling.

Jirou was astonished, he felt his cheecks blush.

"Really,he wants to talk to me?" Jirou said incredulously,but happy.

"Yes, he is waiting for you." Yukimura replied smiling.

Jirou knocked at the door and then entered closing the door behind him.

"Yukimura-kun said that you wanted to talk to me." Jirou said unsure.

Bunta was very nervous: "How are you?" he asked.

"I don't know,by the way, how are you " Jirou said.

"What do you mean, you don't know'" Bunta asked.

"I'll miss you in this , there were Keigo and Syuusuke, that have comforted me." Jirou said.

Bunta remembered with anger when he saw them together at the bar.

"Ah i guess, and how they comforted you?" he asked ironic.

"They always took me around to eat sweets. "Jirou said.

"They did nothing else? "Bunta asked.

"No, but why you asked? "Jirou said.

"I am just curious. And Shishido and Gakuto?" he asked.

"They are friends. Every so often, they went out with us." Jirou said.

"Ah, then Keigo and Syuusuke are not only friends?" Bunta said irritated.

"Yes, I said to you before, but why you're angry?" Jirou said

"I'm not angry, and still you and Syuusuke seemed so close." Bunta said.

Jirou looked at him surprised: "Syuu-kun is engaged with Echizen and Keigo with Hiyoshi. I love only you." He said seriously.

"Don't say embarrassing things so easily." He answered blushing.

" It is the truth, when a month ago, we had sex. I was happy, but then you have removed me. However, I still feel sentiments for you gave me another chance." Jirou said.

"I cannot. I have a lot of problems , and I am sure that by now everyone knows that." Bunta said.

"I want to stay close to you, even if only as a friend." Jirou said.

Bunta sighed, "I have a bad character, i'm jealous, possessive. When i'll get mad became a bastard, and i am a selfish person." Bunta said.

"If you were really a selfish person, you wouldn't have put in the first place the welfare of your brothers, and above all you should not protected them from everything that was happening. It is not true that you have a bad character and as regards the be jealous and possessive, I am too ." Jirou said.

"Really, I am not the right person for you. You can find better." Bunta said.

"For me, you're the best." Jirou said serious.

"I'll make you suffer." Bunta said

"These are excuses. We all have defects, and especially quit offending yourself. You're not so."Jirou said approaching him.

"You stay away from me." Bunta said nervous.

Jirou will not hear him, and then kissed him.

Bunta initially opposed resistance, then he reply to the kiss.

"I don't have to." Bunta said.

" I don't have to do its different to i don't want to. "Jirou said.

"We cannot, i have to think to my brothers." Bunta said.

"Your brothers would be only happy, they have said to me." Jirou answered.

"Give me a bit of time." Bunta said.

Jirou smiled:" Ok." He answered giving him a kiss on the lips and exiting of the room.

**Author's note**

_**Hello everyone, here's the new chapter. I will thank the people that review the last chapter. Read and review See you on the next chapter**_

_**I've also update Sweet Pair moment**_

_**Don't forget to review and vote in the poll**_


End file.
